A New Life
by Mazelover
Summary: This is an improved version of A Second Chance. Percy died saving Annabeth, but Chaos takes pity on the two time Savior of Olympus and transports in to Earthland. After training, and teaching him, Chaos sends him on his way. Please R&R!


(Percy POV)

I'm back to back with Annabeth fighting a large pack of Hellhounds that surround us. The Hellhounds pounce at us and we start fighting our way through the ranks of monsters. I kill hound after hound. I turn around to see one hound sneaking up behind Annabeth. "Annabeth!" I yell. She turns around and slices the mutt out of the air. I sigh a breath of relief then turn to face the other mutts. Annabeth and I finish up the rest of the Hellhounds, or so we thought.

We hug and smile, when I see it over her shoulder. A surviving Hellhound about to attack Annabeth. It pounces and I jump between her and the hound, shielding her from it's claws. I feel its sharp nails sink into my skin as I gasp in pain. I fall to the floor as I see Annabeth kill the monster.

"NO!" she screams while falling to her knees at my side. My vision starts to blur as I hear Annabeth cry. "Percy… p-please stay with me… I c-can't loose you as well…"

"An-na-beth," I say, knowing I won't survive a wound to the heart.

"P-percy, please don't die on me! Not now! Not after all we've been through! Don't die!" Annabeth screams.

"I wouldn't d-die any o-other way Ann-a-beth." Struggling with saying anything.

"Don't s-say that! Your gonna live! Just keep your eyes open! You can't die! You gotta live for me Seaweed Brain! LIVE you hear! If you die, I don't wanna live!" She yells at me.

"If y-you d-don't l-live for y-yours-self then l-live for m-me. I love you, Wise Girl." I whisper with my final breath. Then everything goes dark and silent.

*Line Break*

(Annabth POV)

He died… He really, died. And his last word were 'I love you, Wise Girl.' I cry into his blood soaked shirt as I whisper 'I love you too' over and over.

Suddenly his body shimmers and turns into the blinding light of a goddess. My first guess was Hera but a different women hovered over where Percy's body used to be.

"I am Chaos. Creator of the universe. I have decided that Perseus Jackson has earned a second chance at life." I almost jump with joy. I will get Percy back! But thats not all Chaos had to say. "But… not in this dimension." I am outraged.

"That's not possible." I say trying to get my emotions under control. "So, I won't be getting Percy back after all, huh."

"No. I am sorry dear. But remember his words 'If you don't live for yourself, live for him.' Perseus will live on in this dimension, in our hearts. Be happy for him. He will remember you forever. Be happy for him… you might even be able to see him again one day. Be happy for Percy Jackson. Savior of Annabeth Chase. He died for you. Now go fight monsters in his name!" Chaos says.

*Line Break*

(Percy POV)

I wait for what feels like a million years but is only really a few minutes. I don't get it, I died didn't I? Why aren't I in the Underworld?

A flash of light startles me. A woman appears in front of me. "Who are you." I ask.

"I am Chaos." The woman explains.

I gasp and kneel in front of her, "Lady Chaos. What have I done to be graced with your presence, if I may ask?" I say. Has she come to punish me for something? What she says next shocks me.

"I have come to give you a second chance at life… in another dimension." Chaos smiles. Another dimension. SWEET!

"Will my friends be there? Will I remember them? Will I still be the son of Poseidon? Will I still have my powers? Lady Chaos, will I get to see, Annabeth again?" I rapid fire questions at her.

"Well… No, your old friends won't be there, but you will make new ones. Yes you will remember them, you will remember your past life. Yes you will still be the son of Poseidon and you will still have your powers. Maybe one day you will get to see Annabeth again. Perseus you will train and learn Earth Slayer Magic. Use Slayer Magic as your main power. Only resort to your water powers if you need them to save your life. Lets get to training now, shall we?"

*One Year Later*

"You have finished your training Perseus. Now go out and fight in the name of Chaos. Percy Jackson the Earth Dragon Slayer, Worrier of Chaos, you must join The Fairy Tail guild. I will send you a letter if I have a common for you. Go… Now… Safe travels Perseus. Good luck." Chaos says waving as Percy slowly walks away from what had been his home for one year. The anniversary of when he had died, when he lost Annabeth.

He waved his hand as he made his way down the mountain that he had trained with Zulu the Earth Dragon on. Percy ran for over two hours non-stop until he had gotten to the first village. He looked around, not even out of breath, when he saw a small magic store. Chaos had given him 600,000 Jewels to start with. Percy walked over to the small shop and strolled inside.

He stared at all of the magical items in the store. Something in the corner simmered, catching his eye. It was a book. Percy walked over to the old, leather bound book. It was in Ancient Greek. "How much is this" Percy questioned, holding the book up for the store owner to see.

"That is 9,000 Jewels, Sir," The owner replied, "Good luck reading it though. There's been no record of any language like it before."

"I'll take it." He handed the money over to the manager then strode out of the shop.

*After completing a job*

"I defeated the monster for you, Sir. I think I've earned my reward." Percy exclaimed proudly. The man looked shocked. He handed Percy a bag of 30,000 Jewels. Percy thanked him and stuffed his money into his bag.

Percy sprinted towards the next town which was 20 miles away. Percy made it there in just under two hours, when he saw a little pink haired kid sitting on the side of a path crying. He walked over to the guy and crouched down next to him. "Hey little buddy! What's your name?" He asked. The boy looked up at Percy.

"My name's Natsu and I can't find my dad. Can you help me find him please? I've been looking for him all over and I haven't found him yet. I miss him!" Pinky, now known as Natsu cries. Percy looks at him in sympathy.

"Maybe you could come with me and we might find your dad. Could you tell me what he looks like? Maybe we could find him once we join a guild, that good with you? Like if we can't find him on the way, we could go on a separate mission to find him." Percy replies.

"My dad's a dragon, and ok, I'll come with you. Lets go find my dad!" Natsu exclaims. They start to jog off in the direction of Magnolia. "What guild do you wanna join?" Natsu asks while running along side Percy.

"I think we should join The Fairy Tail guild. What do you think Natsu?" He answers. Natsu looks up at Percy and smiles.

*After two hours of slow running*

"You know what, just get on my back and I'll carry you there." Percy sighs. He heaved Natsu onto his back then sprints to the next location and gets there in under an hour. Natsu hopped off of Percy's back and jumped around exited to see the city. "Let's go find somewhere to stay, Natsu. Come on."

They run to the nearest store and buy a sleeping bag each.

*When they reach Fairy Tail*

"When will we be there, Percy?" Natsu asked for the millionth time.

"Just stop asking that question!" Natsu was taken aback by Percy's outburst. Percy stormed into the guild hall with a slightly shocked Natsu on his tail. Percy never shouted at Natsu.

"Hi. My name's Makarov. How can I help you?" A short, white haired, old man came up to them and asked.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and this is Natsu. We would like to join your guild please."

 **A\N - Hey! I hope you like this Fan Fiction! My first idea was Percy would get struck by lightning to go to Earthland, but I thought this was more fun. Sorry if you don't like that sad sappy stuff but I love it! Tell me if I should have done the lighting thing instead of this one please. See ya next chapter!**

 **-Mazelover**


End file.
